My Little Pony (The Next Generation)
by PastelProse
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for the Next generation of little ponies. Well no need to wonder here it is. Princess Luna gave birth to a beautiful, powerful baby alicorn. Who is the father? How are they to balance out the babies powers? Who wants her for her powers? Will Luna make a good mother? What other couple parings will be appearing later? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 1: Welcome to our world...

Rainbow Dash was busting up clouds while Twilight Sparkle was sitting on the ground reading a book on the theory of flying. "Ok so wind factor and direction of flight do count when it comes to controlling my flight."

Rainbow swooped down and grabbed the book from Twilight, "HEY!" She yelled. "Why are you reading this Twilight?" Rainbow said as she flied around dodging trees and spinning clouds, "Just do what I do and you will be flying like a pro in no time" Twilight rolled her eyes as Rainbow hit the trunk of a tree. She slid down rubbing her head.

"Thanks for the offer Dash, but I think that I would rather keep my head in the books than in the trees" Twilight giggled.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Oh Ha Ha very funny."

"TWILIGHT, RAINBOW!" Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Apple Jack yelled in unison as they ran up to the two.

Twilight and Rainbow shared a look of worry on their faces, "What's going on?" Twilight asked. Spike, who was riding on Apple Jack jumped off and handed the letter he burped up to Twilight.

Twilight opened the letter and read out loud, "Princess Twilight Sparkle you, along with your advisers are needed greatly here in Canterlot. No time to explain, just get here before the night falls or you will be to late. Signed Princess Celestia."

The gang looked at each other worried. Twilight looked at everyone as she lifted Spike up and put him on her back. "Let's go girls!" She yelled as she lead the charge.

Soon the girls were on a train to Canterlot. "What do you think happened?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe Tirek is back" Rainbow said.

"Maybe Discord is acting up" Apple Jack said.

"No he wouldn't do that. He knows better." whispered Futtershy

"OH OH OH! Maybe It's A Surprise Birthday Party For Twilight. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she bounced around.

"Pinkie it is not my birthday, but I do wonder what is going on and why such a rush?" Twilight said as she looked out of the window, Spike asleep at her side.

"One thing is for sure I hope it's no surprise."

The train came to a stop and the girls rushed to get off. "Hurry we need to get there, the sun is going down." Twilight said as Spike stuggled to hold on to her as the group raced on.

The guards saw the girls approaching, "Open the Gate, It's Princess Twilight Sparkle!" One of them yelled as the gate. The gate slowly opened as the girls ran through. "Thank you" They all said in unison. They ran on up the stairs and were soon met with Shining Armor. "Twili, hey kiddo." Twilight and the girls stopped all of them struggling to catch their breath. "Wha...going...on" Twilight managed to get out. "Come with me guys. Cadence is already inside."

They followed Shining Armor inside. "This is going to be one of the biggest days in history."

Apple looked confused, "Why, what is going on?"

"Well you do know that the Princess' Luna and Celestia can basically immortal right?" Shining Armor began. The girls just shook their heads. "So there would really be no need for them to bare any young right?" The girls just shook their heads again. "Well...see...I don't want to spoil the surprise so just follow me."

After a good 20 minutes of seeing servants running around and guards losing their minds Rainbow exploded, "I can't take it anymore will any pony tell us what the heck is going on. First the letter, and the rushing to get here, the background knowledge that everyone already knows about, what is going on!"

They stopped in front of a door where painful cries were being heard. The girls looked at one another then they proceeded forward. Shining Armor put a hoof forward, "You guys have to stay out here, only Twili can go in at the moment."

Twilight looked at her friends and they all shook their heads that they will be okay. Spike jumped off of her back and joined the others. She proceeded forward as the door opened and slammed shut right behind her.

About an hour later the door creaked open and the girls were allowed to enter. "Come on in guys," Twilight whispered. The girls and Shining Armor slowly tiptoed into the room. Princess Cadence and Celestia were standing on either side of a bed and in the middle of that bed was Princess Luna with one of her wings outstretched. The girls all walked up to the bed curiously.

Luna sighed, her mane was a mess and she fought her eyes to stay open. "Hey Luna you ok?" Fluttershy whispered. Luna shook her head as she slowly moved her outstretched wing. The girls all awed in shocked as they saw a tiny alicorn bundled up into Luna's side.

It had a Luna's blue-violet coat, a midnight black mane with one transparent strip running through it, a midnight black tail to match with a dark red tip.

The girls all awed in unison as the little anicorn raised it's head and slowly opened its eyes. The alicorn looked around the room with bright silver eyes. "Filly or colt?" Rarity asked. Luna gently petted her alicorn with her wing. "Filly."

"She's perfect." Cadence said as Shining Armor hugged her close.

Pinkie got closer to the little alicorn looking her over. "She looks like you Luna. Well sorta like you."

Luna looked down at the little alicorn. She had stretched out her little wings and flapped them slowly. "Not yet little on you are still too small." Luna smiled as the alicorn looked her way and cooed happily.

"What are you going to name her?" Spike asked as he hopped onto the bed. The little alicorn looked at him curiously.

Luna smiled, "Well I was going to call her Moonbeam."

"Princess Moonbeam. I like the sound of that." Spike said. Twilight gave him a look and he hopped off of the bed.

The baby smiled at everyone as she she set her hooves flat on the bed. "Look, look she is trying to stand." Pinkie Pie cheered.

Moonbeam smiled as she pushed herself to stand. She stood only to fall into her mother. She pouted and tried again then she fell closer to the edge of the bed. Luna used her wing to pull Moonbeam closer so that she wouldn't fall off. "Come on princess, try again." Moonbeam looked at Luna and smiled.

She set her hoofs on the bed and pushed herself up. "Look she's got it." Twilight pointed. Moonbeam cooed and took a few wobbly steps, but then eventually ended up crawling.

"Moonbeam be careful." Luna said as her little one explored the bed. When she got to the edge Moonbeam looked down. She got closer to the edge and fell. Luna went to catch her, but was too late. Moonbeam opened her wings as she fell and she just glided down to the floor.

"Everyone be careful around her." Celestia said. "No stepping on the young one."

Moonbeam looked at the white alicorn and cooed as she stood to walk. She took a step and fell over. "You aren't ready to start walking yet Princess Moonbeam, your legs aren't strong enough." Celestia said.

Moonbeam looked up at her as she crawled over. Celestia bent her head down to her. Moonbeam reached for her mane and gently tugged on it. Celestia grunted, as everyone in the room chuckled.

Moonbeam let Celestia go and sat on her butt and yawned. "Looks like someone is tired." Cadence said. Luna used her magic to pick Moonbeam up and placed her by her side. Moonbeam yawned again and cuddled into Luna. Luna used her wing to cover the little alicorn up.

"I think it is time we took out leave." Celestia said as everyone started to leave the room.

"I just have one question." Spike said running up to the bed. "Who is the father?"

Luna looked down at her hooves and Twilight gave him another face. "I would rather not talk about it." Then with that everyone left the room.

"Really Spike you had to ask that?" Twilight yelled/whispered at him.

"Sorry I was just curious." Spike said as he shrugged his little shoulders.

Luna watched as Moonbeam slept. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Celestia entered the room. She walked over and took a spot by the bed. She gently placed a hoof on Luna's head, brushing down some of her stray hairs. "I hate to tell you Lulu but you have to tell him."

Luna shook Celestia's hoof of her head as she shook her head no. "I won't do it."

"He has a right to know, besides I feel that she will be more powerful then all of us combined."

Luna looked at Moonbeam worried, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I can feel it and I know you can. There is some strong untouched raw magic inside of her. It's emanating off of her and will only get stronger as she gets older."

Luna sighed as she looked at her sister, "Tia I want to I really do. Even though he is sick and twisted, I still have feeling for him. The way he talked to me, the way he treated me. He made me feel wanted and special. It was only natural that we would act on those feelings but...I don't know Tia. How will he react? What if he isn't happy about her?"

"If he does truly love you then he will do whatever it takes to be with you and Moon." Celestia said.

"Yes but the question is will he change. He can't be a good father if her acts the way he acts." Luna said as she kissed Moon on her head.

"Well there is only one way to find out?"

Unknown to both princess' there was a little creature flying right outside of the window.

***********Meanwhile*****************

"Ahh so the younger one has bared a child huh? Well considering who her father is she must be the most powerful little creature in all of Equestria. This could get interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 2: Enter the opposition

The next day the girls were called back. Celestia asked them if they will help her with planing the welcoming party for Moonbeam. They agreed and soon got to work.

"No a little more to the left...just a little more...Right there stop!" Pinkie yelled as Rainbow and Fluttershy secured the banner she had made. Twilight was running down a list of everything they needed. "Apple cider, Check. Apple fritters, Check. Plenty of cake, Check. Pinkie no party cannon it might scare the baby." Pinkie looked down at her part cannon as her ears drooped.

"Maybe you can use it when she gets older." Rarity said trying to cheer Pinkie up. "OH I can't wait. Maybe we can even blaster her out of it." Pinkie said as she bounced back to work. Fluttershy flew over to her bird chorus and had them go through some warm up excersises. Rainbow started to get dressed in her wonderbolts attire, "Anyone seen my goggles?"

"Maybe you left them on a table somewhere, better retrace your steps." Apple jack said as she carried a barrel of apples on her back.

Rainbow frowned as she mentally took a trip, starting from the beginning of her day. Rarity was using her magic to make an outfit for Moonbeam. Celestia came outside to the garden, "I would like to thank you girls for all your hard work with this party. Tonight I will raise the moon because Luna is still weak from birthing."

Discord appeared, "Oh yes and girls. I was wondering if you may give Discord a job." Celestia gave him a look, "I am sure he would be delighted to lend a helping hand. At least until Cheese Sandwich gets here."

Pinkie pie bounced up and down excitedly, "Cheese is coming and no pony told me!" Twilight scratched her mane, "Oops I may have forgot to mention it." Pinkie jumped around happily, "I missed him so much and now he is coming yay!"

Discord looked a Celestia and whispered, "Tia do I have too?" Celestia gave he a look, "What did I tell you about calling me that...in public." Discord chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I thought we agreed that we don't care what people think." Then he nipped her ear causing Celestia to gasp.

"Celestia you ok?" Twilight said looking at the two confused. "I'm alright just realized that I have to go check on Luna. Be back in a moment." Then with that she flew off. Discord smirked, "Nice save. Alright girls time to work." He said clapping his hands together.

Many glasses of chocolate milk and chaotic decorations later. "Did some pony call for a party pony?" Cheese said as he strolled into the garden. Pinkie pie was the first to greet him, "WE DID!" She jumped on him knocking him down to the ground and hugging him tightly.

Cheese laughed, "I'm guessing you missed me then?" Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Yup, will you stay longer this time?" Cheese shook his head, "Of course anything for my favorite party pony." The rest of the mane six walked up, Pinkie looked over to them all and said, "See I'm the favorite."

"Twilight, Love really is in bloom isn't it?" Apple Jack asked.

"Pinkie can I get up yet?" Cheese said as Pinkie Pie realized what position they were in. She got off blushing lightly as Cheese got to his feet.

"Ohhh yeah." Twilight replied to Apple Jack

Later on that night all of Equestria was gathered in the garden, eating, drinking, dancing, and talking. Twilight was now absent because she had to meet with the other princess' about the presentation. Rainbow was sipping on cider when Rarity walked up, "I hope Moonbeam likes my dress, I worked so hard on it. Oh by the way did you ever find your goggles?" Rainbow shook her head. "Yeah but I gave them to Pinkie and Cheese for safe keeping." Rarity looked confused, "Do you think that was the best idea?"

Rainbow shook her head, "No but Pinkie kept asking and asking so I gave them too her. Besides Soarin let me borrow a spare pair." Rarity smiled and made kissy sounds and Rainbow gave her a look.

Fluttershy walked up, "Rainbow are you preforming before or after my chorus goes on?" Rainbow scratched her head, "I think it is after." Fluttershy smiled, "Oh good I didn't want the animals to be scared off by the sonic rainboom. Not saying the rainboom is bad or anything I just want to make sure I do my part." With that Fluttershy took her leave.

"Hey you guys seen Twilight anywhere?" Spike asked as approached.

Rainbow shook her head, "No, I think she is still with the princess'."

The trumpets blew, every pony turned their attention to the balcony. Rainbow looked at Rarity and Spike. "Gotta go guys, got to get into position," she said as she took off. Shining Armor came out giving Fluttershy a slight nod. Fluttershy shook her head and begun to direct her birds. When they started singing the doors opened. Flash Sentry, and Shining Armor came out and stood on each side of the archway. Then Twilight came out first. Cadence came out next. Celestia followed behind and then last but not least Luna with the royal baby carriage.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts today we are all gathered here to welcome the 5th alicorn princess into this world." Twilight begun.

"She was born with the coat of night, a mane of black, and eyes that shine like stars." Cadence said.

"A natural born Alicorn, she contains within her more power than any pony could ever imagine." Celestia said.

"She will be raised in the ways of the night, and taught to take over all the responsibilities that come with it." Luna said.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, we present..."

There was flash of green light, and a horrifying cackle. "Princess Moonbeam...What a lovely name." Luna recognized that voice. She huffed as she pushed the carriage closer to Flash sentry and Shining Armor. "Oh what a lovely party, I am so upset that I didn't receive an invitation. I thought you guys may have lost mine." She said as she walked past all of the shocked ponies. Two little flying minion on either side. Her horn all deformed, her blue sloppy mane riddled with holes at the end. Her hoofs clomping on the ground with holes riddling them too.

"What are you doing here?" Cadence asked staring Queen Chrysalis down.

"Oh I was just walking through the neighborhood when I hear of there being a new princess of the night. I heard she was just the bee's knees. Beautiful like her mother and powerful like her father."

Luna's eyes bulged, "You know?"

"Of course I do, but the question is dear Luna is does he?"

Luna soon grew angry, "No one asked for your opinion." Then she thought of something, "You didn't tell him did you?"

Queen Chrysalis smiled, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Celestia stepped forward, "I'm calling your bluff monster. Now Leave!"

Twilight and Cadence both readied their magic.

Chysalis put her hands up in surrender, "Ok Ok I can take a hint." She turned and started walking away. She stomped her hooves in front of a tree and a green portal opened.

Her minions entered first. She turned to look at Luna, "Oh and by the way Princess if I were you I would learn how to control that little filly's power. If she were to be...persuaded to use them in a particular way I doubt even your little "Elements of Harmony" would be able to stop her."

Luna snorted at Chrysalis, "Just thought I would give you a warning." Then with that she walked through the portal. Luna snorted one more time for good measure.

"OK Party Ponies now that the Pooper Pony is gone..." Pinkie started.

"Let's Party!" Cheese Sandwich yelled.

Pinkie looked to Vinyl. Vinyl shook her head and flipped a record. She tossed it onto turntable and the music blasted.

Ponies started to recover from the shock and they started to dance and laugh. Twilight and Cadence looked to Celestia for permission and she shook her head yes. Twilight flew off to join her friends and Cadence lured Shining Armor to the dance floor.

Luna looked down at Moonbeam who was smiling up at her. She smiled back. "Mama?" She cooed happily. "Yes sweetheart. Mommy's here." She put her head closer to Moonbeam and Moonbeam reached over and hugged her muzzle. "I won't ever leave you."

Luna nuzzled into Moonbeam and when she went to lift her head she had a little foal attached to her. Celestia laughed as Luna used her magic to pull Moonbeam off of her face. "Want to go meet the other ponies?"

Moonbeam clapped her hooves together and cooed happily. "Alright" Luna chuckled as she walked down the stairs with Moonbeam and gently set her down on the grass.

"Hello Princess Luna, Hello Princess Moonbeam." Every pony would say as they would pass by. Many would stop and aww at Moonbeam as the little foal crawled across the floor. Some would stop just to watch and see what she would do. But the little foal just kept trucking on.

Then she came to the Mane 6. Twilight smiled and bowed her head at the young princess. Moonbeam smiled and repeating the action that Twilight did, only to hit her face to the floor. Luna gasped and jumped to help Moonbeam, but when the foal lifted her face she just giggled.

"What did I miss." Discord said as he appeared on Celestia's back. Celestia was still on the balcony watching over the party. She looked over her shoulder and Discords lips met her own. At first she was bright red and shocked but then she returned it.

Discord smirked as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Celestia opened her eyes in shock and Discord chuckled as he battled her with her tongue. Celestia blushed and started to fight him back. She gently moaned into the kiss.

Discord broke the kiss for some air. Celestia was breathing like she had just ran a race. "Was that so bad?" Discord asked. Celestia just shook her head, "Actually I enjoyed it." Then she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So does this mean we can show our affection for one another without confining to the royal quarters?" Discord asked hopeful. Celestia smiled and shook her head. She returned her attention to the party. Discord was now next to her watching as well.

She smiled as she was Moonbeam riding on Apple Jack. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy showed her the basics of opening and closing her wings. Luna had a wide smiled plastered on her face and even a little tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"Chocolate for you thoughts my dear." Discord said as he stroked her mane. Celestia closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his talon running through her mane. "Discord what would you think about..."

Discord stopped stroking her mane and gently grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Just ask me my queen."

Celestia sighed, "What would you think about...being parents."

There was a smile slowly growing on Discords face. "I'd thought you never ask."

Celestia smiled as she stole a kiss of her own. She shocked Discord but then he soon responded.

Twilight looked around. Cadence and Shining Armor were slow dancing. Rainbow Dash and Soarin were laughing together. Rainbow saw an open opportunity and she kissed Soarin on the cheek causing him to blush. Rainbow looked away, sporting her own shade of red as well.

Pinkie and Cheese were playing leap frog. On the next leap Pinkie landed the wrong way and before she new it her and Cheese tumbled until they landed. Cheese on top Pinkie on the bottom. Pinkie giggled as Cheese rubbed his nose against hers.

Fluttershy and Big Mac were nuzzling into one another. "I missed you Big Mac. Did you finish all of your work today?"

"Eeyup."

Fluttershy whispered something into his ear and he blushed. He shook his head yes and planted a kiss on Fluttershy's cheek. It was Fluttershy's turn to blush. She flipped her mane to cover her face. Big Mac lowered his head to Fluttershy's level. He pushed her mane aside and gently touched his lips to her. This time Fluttershy's whole face was beet red. She responded and kissed him back.

Rarity and Fancypants were clinging their glasses together and laughing. Rarity shivered a little. Fancypants saw this and he took off of his jacket and put it on Rarity. Rarity blushed and Fancypants just smiled.

Twilight felt a presence behind her she turned around and saw Flash Sentry. He bowed, "Hello Princess Twilight. I was wondering if I may have the honor of this dance?" Twilight noticed that Vinyl had slowed everything down. Twilight smiled at Flash and said, "Yes."

She placed her hoof in his as he lead her to the dance floor.

Celestia gave Rainbow the signal. Rainbow Dash grabbed the wonderbolts and they got into position. They begun their routine causing everyone to ohhh and awww. Rainbow ended it off with her sonic rainboom. As the Rainbow stretched across the sky, Princess Moonbeam cooed happily. Her horn begun to shine and then the stars danced across the sky and fireworks exploded from all directions.

Chrysalis was watching from a mountain top. "That little filly is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to us." She smirked. "I just can't wait till she gets older and her powers become more sporadic. Then we will see Luna's parenting at it's finest."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

A/N: If anyone would like to make me a cover for this story let me know. I would love one. ON WARD PONIES!

Chapter 3: Introducing the Family...well almost all of the family.

Luna yawned as she made her way to her bed. She past Celestia who had just woken up. "Long night?" She asked. Luna just shook her head. "Sleep well sister." Luna shook her head yawning again. She at Celestia and smiled as she walked away. She noticed a little movement in her pudgy belly.

She opened her double doors, shut all of her windows and blinds, and gently laid down on her bed. She yawned one more time as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

There was the pitter patter of little hooves on the floor. Guards were knocked over, servants were pushed aside. There were sounds of complaining and shouting after the young filly responsible.

"Sorry." She said as she ran on. Her short black mane beginning to flow. Her transparent strip had little spots on them. She started to flap her wings and she slowly started to raise off of the ground.

Soon she was airborne. The servants and guards again were complaining. She was flying at top speeds until she came to a direct stop. She looked around "What the..." Then she looked over her shoulder to see a paw and a talon holding her in place. She looked between her legs and smiled, "Good morning uncle Discord." She said smiling.

"My dear Moonbeam you do realize that you are upside down right. Moonbeam looked up to realize the floor was there. "Oh well now I do." She giggled.

"Might I ask why you are causing such a ruckus so early in the morning Mo Mo?"

"I can't explain uncle but you need to let me go. This is a matter of life or...HAHAHA" Discord was tickling on Moonbeams hooves and poking around on her body as if he were pressing buttons. He even flipped her around a little bit. Moonbeam laughing all the while, "How do you turn this thing off. There must be a switch or something."

"Uncle I'm...HAHA...not a...HAHA...Robot!" Moonbeam giggled.

Discord smiled and gently set the little filly on the floor. "So again why were you in such a rush this morning?"

"Because of...HIM!" Moonbeam screamed turning and running.

There was more pitter pattering hooves. This time it was a little colt. He sported a white coat with brown patches. Yellow and red eyes, Yellow, orange and fiery red mane, one little blue crooked horn sticking out from the top of his head, one white wing and one blue, and a dragons tail. He was sporting a tornado cutiemark. He smiled as he fast approached his target his snaggeltooth showing.

"What in the...Whirlwind?" Discord said as the little colt ran through his legs. "Sorry father, busy." He huffed as he sped up to catch Moonbeam who was already at the end of the hall.

Whirlwind focused all of his energy into his horn and soon he was right in front of Moonbeam. "What...huh...HOW!?" She whined. "I'm the best that is why." He chuckled as he hit Moonbeam, "Your...IT!" Then with that he ran off.

Moonbeam dropped to the floor placing her face in her hoofs, "My perfect record...Ruined!" She whined. She slowly lifted her head from her hooves, "It is soooo ON!" She yelled as she opened her wings and focused all of her energy into her horn.

"Ok horn don't fail me now please." She was racing down the hall. She saw Whirlwind turn the corner. "I got you know." She thought about where she wanted to be as her horn glowed a light blue. She closed her eyes and grunted as she pushed herself a little further. "Come on...NOW!"

Moonbeam opened her eyes and saw that she was in a familiar room. She heard soft snoring. She looked down and her pupils shrunk as she realized where she had teleported and who she was sitting on.

"Moonbeam is there a reason you are on my head?" Luna asked as she yawned waking up.

"Because...I was...umm...trying to see if I could find any constellations in your mane." Moonbeam said as she jumped down and smiled innocently at her mother.

Luna yawned again as she opened her eyes to look at her young filly, "What's today?"

Moonbeam looked around, "Saturday."

Luna sat up a little, "So let me guess...Running around the castle."

Moonbeam nodded.

"Playing tag with Whirlwind."

Another nod.

"He tagged you because he has actually been practicing and studying like he was told, so he easily teleported in front of you."

Moonbeam lowered her head and her ears drooped as she nodded again. She knew what was coming.

"Instead of listening to both your auntie and I, you still decided to try and use your teleportation spell. Knowing firsthand how dangerous it is and how much trouble it caused us last week."

Moonbeam looked at her mom and nodded.

Luna sighed, "Moonbeam how many times do we have to tell you not to use your magic unless it serves purpose."

Moonbeam hopped onto the bed, "But mother it did serve a purpose. Whirlwind ruined my undefeated tagging record. I WAS that fastest tagger in all of Equestria and he beat me. It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"He gets to use his magic, he never gets scolded like ever, he's taller, and he has his cutie mark. To top it all off, I'm older." Moonbeam complained looking down at her blank flank.

Luna reached over and petted the young filly. "Trust me sweetheart, I know how it feels to be outshined and..."

"But that was different your the younger one. I'm older I thought I would be showing him the ropes, not the other way around."

Luna pulled Moonbeam close and nuzzled into the young filly. "My little baby girl. You are very special and very powerful. You have to stop focusing on what you don't have and be thankful for what you do."

Moonbeam looked at Luna. "Tell me what are some of the things that you do have?"

Moonbeam scratched her mane, "I have a mother."

Luna shook her head.

"A loving family, cool friends, and awesome cousin. A whole world to explore and wings and a horn that will help me do that." Moonbeam cheered as she opened her wings and stood proudly.

Luna look hurt as she looked at her daughter, "You look just like him." She whispered to herself.

"Huh? What was that mother?" Moonbeam asked looked confused.

"Nothing young one, why don't you run along and go play with your cousin." Luna said as she yawned and slowly started to close her eyes.

Moonbeam looked at her mom, then at the door, then back to her mom.

She slowly crept over and laid herself down next to her mom. She nuzzled her mom's wing. Luna opened an eye and smiled as she opened her wing and pulled the young filly closer. Moonbeam yawned as she cuddled with her mom using her wing as a blanket. Luna moved her head closer to her daughters and sighed as they both drifted off to sleep.

Whirlwind was running around confused, "Hey Moonbeam where are you. You better not be hiding to scare me again!" He yelled

Whirlwind was looking around and he bumped into a wall, or what he thought was a wall. "Oww...hey...Mom!" He yelled as jumped onto her back. Celestia grunted, "Be careful Whirwind, you don't want to hurt your little sister..." "Or Brother" Discord said as he interviened, appearing next to Celestia.

Whirlwind hopped off of Celestia's back and jumped onto Discord's. "Hey have either of you seen Moonbeam?"

Celestia smiled, "She's asleep with Luna."

Whirlwind frowned, "Why? Is she mad that I beat her in tag?" He asked.

Discord shook his head, "No that isn't it my son. Remember MoMo is the princess of the night. Luna does plan on taking her out ans showing her how to live up to that title."

Whirlwind looked down, "Oh...does that mean I won't see her in the day anymore?"

"No you will. It's just that she's getting older now and Luna is going to start giving her responsibilities." Celestia said as she started walking. Discord followed behind with Whirlwind on his back.

"When will I get responsibilities mom?" Whirlwind asked as he wrapped his arms around Discords neck.

"Soon, but for right now I need you to continue your studies. If I am not mistaken it's your fathers turn today." Celestia said as she flashed a smile at Discord.

"What do you say son, a little harmless chaos?" Discord said turned his head a little to see Whirlwind.

"Yeah let's do it pops." Then with that he jumped off of his fathers back and ran down the hall. "I will be waiting in the garden." He yelled over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

Discord turned to Celestia, "We make a good family don't we?"

Celestia shook her head as she moved closer to Discord. "About what we talked about do you think he is ready?"

"I know that you have your fears my darling but i believe he is."

"What if he doesn't like it?" Celestia sighed as she looked down at the ground.

Discord got to her level and gently grabbed her chin. He made her look at him. "If he is anything like his mother he will do fine."

Celestia smiled. Discord went in for the kiss and she returned it. Once he broke the kiss and leaned down to her belly and said, "Hello there my little one. Do me a favor and don't give your mother such a hard time ok. If she isn't happy then no one is."

Celestia laughed as Discord stood back up, "Ok time to go and teach my son how to control his inner chaos."

Discord turned and was about to snap his finger when Celestia, "Oh and Discord..."

He turned, "Hmm?"

"No Chocolate milk. I would like him to go to be at a reasonable time tonight."

Discord chuckled, "Was that my fault last night?"

Celestia made a face, "Yes it was."

Discord chuckled, "I thought he had found your cake stash." Then with that he snapped his finger and disappeared.

Celestia blushed and growled, "He always gets the last word."

There was a gentle knock on the door. Luna poked her head up, wiping her eyes with her hooves. "Come in."

"How could you not tell me she was my child!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Luna's eyes grew wide, "Who told you...was it Chrysalis? St...stay away...I'm warning you."

Darkness begun to fill the room and soon Luna felt like she was choking. She fell off of the bed onto the floor. She heard Moonbeam scream. "Mommy...Mommy!"

"No you can't take her!"

A/N: Yes hate me, decided to leave it with a cliff hanger. Maybe that will get me more readers lol. *Evil face*

(I'm Pastel Prose and I approve this A/N)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 4 Meeting the gang

Luna woke up to Moonbeam shaking her. "Mom are you ok?" Luna sat up and looked around the room as she hugged Moonbeam tight.

"Mom I can't breath..." Luna let go of Moon.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just had a terrible nightmare...You didn't see it did you?" Luna asked.

Moonbeam shook her head, "You haven't taught me how to do that yet."

"Oh good...want to help me make the night tonight?" Luna asked, changing the subject so she could forget about the dream.

Moonbeam shook her head like crazy, then there was a flash of lightning. Luna looked at the window with one eyebrow raised.

"That's weird we didn't have a thunderstorm scheduled for tonight." She walked to the window and looked outside. Moonbeam was soon by her side being nosy.

Luna chuckled when she saw Discord chasing Whirlwind around. Whirlwind would spin himself into a little tornado and would spin across the whole yard.

"Mom clouds aren't supposed to be pink are they?" Moonbeam asked.

Discord rarely ever used his magic. Whenever he did he made sure the kids weren't around.

"No it's not sweetheart." Luna opened the window and shouted. "Ohhhh Discord I'm telling Tia!"

Discord had a hold of Whirlwinds feet and was being dragged across the garden. "You better not Lulu or I will..."

"I'm sending my daughter to tell right now!" Luna looked down at Moonbeam. "Momo Go wake up your auntie Tia. Tell her that your uncle needs help."

Moonbeam saluted her mother and ran off.

"Discord you are so going to get it. Did you give him chocolate milk!?" Luna asked/yelled.

"No I gave him...AHHH...Strawberry!" Discord said as he lost control of Whirlwind and face planted into a tree.

Moonbeam ran into the room. She jumped on the bed. "Auntie Tia Auntie Tia!" She yelled as Celestias eyes started to flutter open.

"What is it Momo?"

"Whirlwind is out of control. Uncle Dizzy can't stop him. Need your help?"

Celestia sighed as she slid off of the bed. "Did he give him chocolate milk?"

Moonbeam shrugged her shoulders.

Celestia sighed again, "Ok Moonbeam lets go." Celestia walked out of the room and Moonbeam followed.

Whirlwind was flying in circles. He was starting to make a cotton candynado. Moonbeam walked outside with Celestia following. "Oh my Equestria." Moonbeam said.

Discord was standing in one spot watching covered in cotton candy. "DISCORD!" Celestia yelled as she walked up to him and stomped on his tail. "What did you give our son!"

Discord howled in pain as he looked at Celestia, "Strawberry Milk." He whined.

Celestia gave him a look of pure anger. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The candynado was getting bigger.

"Did you try grabbing him!?" Celestia yelled as the thunder and lightning crackled.

Discord shook his head. Celestia rubbed her head. "I have an idea!"

Celestia motioned for Moonbeam to step forward. Moonbeam walked up and stood next to Celestia.

"I need you to challenge Whirlwind to a race from her to Saddle Arabia and back!" Celestia yelled.

Discord and Moonbeam shared a look of confusion.

"Just do it!"

Moonbeam got closer to the Candynado and yelled "I'm faster than Whirlwind! I'm faster than Whirlwind!"

The Candynado came to a complete halt. Whirlwind flew down to Moonbeam's level and yelled, "No you aren't why just today I brok your perfect tag record."

"Oh yeah how about a little friendly competition. This one is for all of the marbles." Moonbeam said.

Luna joined Celestia and Discord. "Your daughter is a good actress." Discord whispered.

"Ok where to?" Whirlwind asked.

"To Saddle Arabia and back. First one here will be deemed fastest in Canterlot." Moonbeam said as she got into position her wings open.

Whirlwind landed right next to her, "Deal."

Discord snapped his fingers and appeared in front of them. He had a green flag in his hand. "Ready...Set...Go!"

Moonbeam stayed in place as Whirlwind flew off. Moonbeam walked back and joined Celestia. Luna patter her daughter on the head.

"3...2...1"

Sure enough there was a cloud carrying a sleeping Whirlwind approaching the garden.

"Thank you Momo." Celestia said as she used her magic to pull the cloud in. Moonbeam smiled and shook her head as Discord collected the passed out foal.

Celestia then turned her attention to Discord, "As for you mister...wait till we get to the room."

Discord growled at Luna as Celestia walked away. "Thanks Lulu."

Luna grinned, "Anytime." Luna high hoofed her daughter.

"Now that that's over. How about we make the night."

Moonbeam shook her head like crazy. "Mommy can I do the stars?"

Luna smiled, "You remember what I taught you right?"

Moonbeam shook her head.

"Ok you can do the stars here and the ones over Ponyville. You do remember what constellations go where do you?" Luna asked.

Moonbeam didn't look very confident as she scratched her mane, "Umm...sure"

Luna gave Moonbeam a look. Moonbeam smiled innocently.

"Ok, but remember once you are done with the stars you are to come straight back." Luna said stomping her hoof into the ground to really send the message on home.

Moonbeam shook her head.

Luna nuzzled into Moonbeams face. "Be careful please. The night maybe beautiful, but creatures still lurk."

Luna opened her wings and took off.

Moonbeam smiled, her eyes shining. "Mom is starting to let me do more now. Does she trust me? WHAHOO! I won't let her down."

Moonbeam opened her wings and took off. Her horn glowed light blue as she started to shoot blasts at the night sky. Each blast would freeze once it hit the sky and turn into a star.

Moonbeam sighed and rubbed the sweat forming on her forehead. She looked at the sky frowning, "It's missing something...Oh yeah." She pointed to the stars and soon lit each of them up. She grunted as she closed her eyes, the stars slowly began to twinkle.

Moonbeam laid back on the ground. "That was hard. Now I have to do the ones over Ponyville."

She opened her wings and took off. She hummed a little tune as she flew. She looked down and saw a little black creature with blue wings and eyes. She decided to ignore it and continue on her way.

She soon saw Twilight's castle appearing over the horizon. "Mom wouldn't mind if I paid auntie Twilight a quick visit."

When Moonbeam got closer, she realized that there was one window with a light on. The window was open and there were giggling and laughing coming out of it.

Moonbeam got closer and sat on the branch closest to it.

"He's not going to make it." One pony said, it sounded like a girl.

"He is too you just watch him, my big brother can do anything."

Moonbeam heard a sound a jet engine and before she knew it her whole world went black.

"Is she dead?"

"She ain't moving."

"Jeez Blitzen Bolt why did you have to go an kill her?"

"I didn't she was in the way of my landing."

Moonbeam stirred and every pony in the room gasped. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What's going on?"

She sat up and rubbed her head. She realized she was completely surrounded by other ponies. "Our friend here Blitzen Bolt kind of knocked you out." A filly about Moonbeam's age said. She had a blue coat with a dark blue mane with streaks of blonde running through it and a dragons tail with a flaming blue tip, bright blue eyes, a blue flame cutie mark and instead of hooves she had claws and dragon wings.

"No offense but you kind of threw off my entrance. Who are you anyway?" asked a young pegasus. He sported a dark blue coat a white and yellow mane and tail. The yellow in his name resembled a lightning bolt. He had magenta eyes and a two lightning bolts connected at the top corner as his cutiemark.

"Well I...umm...I...Is Super Nova here?" Moonbeam asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Cousin?" A litttle alicorn asked as he walked forward. The other ponies stepped aside so he could enter the circle. He had a light gray coat, a dark purple mane with an even darker blue strip running through it and a matching tail, blue eyes and a blank flank.

"Hey cousin. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come say hi...but I see you have company." Moonbeam said looking around at all of the other ponies.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manner. Moonbeam these are my friends. This colt here is Little Macintosh, and those are his identical twin Pegasisters, Firefly and Butterfly."

The colt was an earth pony. He had and orange coat and red mane and tail, blue eyes, and he had an apple slice as his cutiemark. Firefly had a yellow coat with a red mane and tail, green eyes, and a blankflank. Butterfly had a pastel pink coat with a pastel yellow mane and tail, green eyes and a blank flank.

"These guys over here are triplets. Meet CheeseCake, Cupcake, and GrilledCheese."

They were all earth ponies, they all had the same curly mane. GrilledCheese was the only boy, the other two were girls.

CheeseCake had a light brown coat wih a a bright yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes and a pile of rock candy as her cutie mark. Cupcake had a soft pink coat with a brown mane and tail. She had little flicks of pink in her mane that looked like sprinkles. She had blue eyes and a cupcake as her cuitie mark. GrilledCheese had a yellow coat with a light brown mane and tail, green eyes and a rubber chicken as his cutiemark.

"Here of course we Blitzen Bolt who you have kind of already met. Then there is his little sister Rainboom."

Rainboom had a pure white coat with a rainbow colored mane and tail, red eyes and a blank flank.

"That over there is Sapphire flame, and her little brother Red hot."

Super Nova pointed to the blue dragon/pony Moonbeam had met before. Red hot was different. He had a orange coat with a green mane and dragons tail with a flaming red tip, red eyes and a red and orange flame cutie mark, with dragon claws and wings.

"Then over here we have Emerald and Ruby."

They were both unicorns. Emerald had a light green coat with a light purple mane and tail, blue eyes and a jewelry box cutie mark. Ruby had a light red coat with a light blue mane and tail, blue eyes and a blank flank.

"Oh have you met my baby sister yet?"

Moonbeam shook her head no.

"Hang on a sec. SuperNova said as he ran out of the room.

Moonbeam was left alone with the new ponies. "Well now that we have been introduced what is your name?" Emerald asked.

"I'm Moonbeam."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Moonbeam like THE MOONBEAM!?" CupCake yelled as she ran up to the princess their faces so close.

"Yes."

"Hmmpf No wonder you ruined my landing. You are a primpy Princess." Blitzen Bolt scoffed.

Moonbeam shot him a look, she got up and walked over to him. "Now look here mister..." She started poking him in the chest with every word. She was backing him to a wall. "What ever you heard about princess' it isn't true. We are not Primpy know it alls. We do what is we have to to protect and provide for our subjects. Got That!"

Blitzen's ears were flopped over as her pouted, "Fine. Just get away from me."

Moonbeam walked away and Blitzen breathed under his breath, "Fillys."

SuperNova returned with a yawning Twilight Sparkle and a little foal wrapped in a blanket. Moonbeam squealed as she ran up to Twilight. "Hello auntie Twilight. I didn't know you had a new foal."

"Momo this is my little sister. ShootingStar"

The little alicorn opened her bright purple eyes. She had an orange coat with a blue mane that had one single pink strip running through it and a tail to match. She cooed happily as she looked up at Moonbeam.

"Moonbeam what are you doing here. It's late." Twilight asked as she yawned again.

"Well I thought I would pay you a visit. I know mom said to go back home after I raise the..."Moonbeam froze and her ears flopped down as her eyes widened in terror. "Oh no Tha Stars!" She yelled as she ran to the window.

"No wonder the sky looked a little blank." Red Hot said.

"Gotta go...it was great meeting everyone. Oh an auntie Twilight?" Moonbeam yelled as she continued running. When she got to the window sill she looked back at Twilight.

"Yes Momo" Twilight said.

"What constellation goes over Ponyvillie again?"

"Didn't you read that book I sent you?" Twilight asked giving Moonbeam a disapproving look.

Moonbeam scratched her mane. "Well define read."

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes, "The Ursa Minor"

Moonbeam smiled as she flew out of the window, "Thank you auntie Twilight."

Moonbeam flew high into the sky. She pointed to the sky and shot many stars into the sky. Once she finished she was breathing deeply. "Finally done. How can mommy do this every night?"

Moonbeam landed into the garden. She sighed thinking she was safe until she looked up and saw her mothers disapproving face.

Moonbeams ears flopped over, "He...Hello"

"Where were you?"

"I was making stars...hehe." Moonbeam said laughing innocently.

"Oh ok so you were making stars in Twilight's castle."

Moonbeam looked down, "No I just wanted to visit them."

Luna looked down at the young filly. She nuzzled into her mane. "Momo, I don't mind that you went and visited your cousin..."

"Cousins. Auntie Twilight has another foal. Her name is ShootingStar." Moonbeam said smiling.

Luna smiled, "Oh so you've met her have you?"

"Yup and she smiled at me. Mom I want a little sister of brother."

Luna petted Moonbeam on her head, "Maybe one day ok."

Moonbeam cheered and ran around. Her horn shined and soon the stars were dancing across the sky again.

Luna laughed, "Ok Moonbeam please settle down."

Moonbeam calmed down but her horn was still glowing and the stars were still dancing.

"Moonbeam please."

"I'm not doing it mommy."

Before she new it Moonbeams horn was lifting her off of the ground and the stars started to exploding.

"Moonbeam!"

"Mommy Help!"

The moon soon begun to quiver and shake. Luna jumped up and touched her horn to Moonbeams.

Moonbeam was now in tears as Luna used her magic to tone down Moonbeams. Finally her the glow around her horn started to fade.

Luna landed, Moonbeam was on her back passed out. Lunas breathing was heavy.

"Sister what is going on?" Celestia yawned as she came out to the garden.

"I...I...Don't know. Her...Powers...Horn. Tia she almost exploded the moon."

Celestia sighed, "Well you have to talk to him. He can help her control her powers. Remember she is a product of both you and him."

Luna sighed, "I don't know Tia."

"You aren't doing it for you, your doing it for her. Besides every filly needs a father." Celestia looked at Moonbeam. Luna looked back at her little passed out filly.

"Fine I will go talk to him...Will you come with me?" Luna asked looking up at Celestia. Celestia smiled. When Luna looked at her like that it reminded her of when they wer younger.

"Of course I would come."

Luna looked at Moonbeam, "For now I'm going to have to forbid her to use her magic."

"Well for now sister get some sleep. We will leave in the morning." Celestia said.

Luna shook her head ok as she carried Moonbeam into the castle.

Celestia looked at the sky and she pointed her horn at it and fixed all of the stars. Once she was finished she was exhausted.

A/N: Hope you guys like the shipping. I borrowed the Applejack and Spike pairing from DisneyFanatic2364. Love her fanfics if you haven't read them go read it NOW! I also hope you guys liked the next gen cast as well. Aren't they all just adorbs. If anyone wants to draw them I give you full permission as long as you credit me for their character design.

Also to people who are asking me who Moonbeams father is, and for those who guessed. The guessed are correct, those who still don't know it will be revealed in the next chapter...or not. NO SPOILER! Hehe!

(I'm PastelProse and I approve this A/N)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 5 Good-Bye Mommy Luna

Moonbeam was sitting on the bed, packing her saddle bag when Luna walked in. "Are you ok with this?" Moonbeam just stared at her saddle bag as she took a deep breath. She forced herself to smile the best she could then she turned and looked at her mother. "Of course mom, Everything is fine."

Luna walked up to Moonbeam. She looked into the fillys eyes, "You are lying."

Moonbeam sighed, "It's just...I don't understand why I can't go and why I can't use my magic anymore."

Luna moved Moonbeam's saddle bag and sat next to her on the bed. "I told you, this is a job for mares. You are still just a young filly and I don't want you to get hurt." Moonbeam looked down to the ground. "Then why is auntie Tia going. What if she has her foal while you guys are in danger."

"That isn't going to happen, you know that."

"I know I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to lose you mom." Moonbeam sniffed.

"You won't I promise. You won't be alone you have Whirlwind to play with and the other little fillys and colts in Ponyville. Besides you have to be there for Whirlwind, remember his mom is going too."

"Yeah, but if her loses his mom and sibling he still has a father to take care of him. If I lose you I'll have nothing."

Luna's eyes widened as she looked down at the now crying filly. She grabbed Moonbeam and pulled her into her embrace. Moonbeam hugged her mother back as Luna's wings surrounded her into a safe little cocoon.

"I understand your fears. I promise you that they will not come true. Whatever happens I will always be here for you." Luna sniffed as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She squeezed Moonbeam a little tighter. "The pony Celestia and I are going to talk to is one who could help you control your powers. If everything goes as planned we will bring him back here and before you know it you could use your powers again. Okay?"

Moonbeam just shook her head.

Luna let Moonbeam go. Moonbeam just looked up at her. "Tell you what, when I get back we can spend the whole night together doing whatever it is you want to do." Luna said in an attempt to cheer her daughter up.

This time Moonbeam's smiled was sincere. "Yes please."

Luna smiled back as she handed Moonbeam her saddle bag. "Now finish packing so we can take you and Whirlwind to Twilight's."

Moonbeam shook her head as she ran to the closet and grabbed some things she thought she would need.

Luna left and room and sighed when she was out in the hallway. Celestia was pulling Whirlwind along behind her. He was in a little wagon and he was holding onto her tail. "Ready sister?" Luna shook her head, "As I will ever be."

Moonbeam and Whirlwind waved their hands in the air as the carriage flew.

"So what was it like meeting all of SuperNova's friends?" Whirlwind asked.

Moonbeam shook her head. "They're all cool...except for BlitzenBolt. He's kind of a jerk."

"Dude I bet SuperNova is so excited. I haven't seen him since Princess Arora was born at the crystal empire." Whirlwind smiled so excited to hang with his other cousin.

"Oh that reminds me, auntie Twilight had a foal."

"Oh My Equestria, there is another. DOUBLE THE FUN!" Whirlwind cheered.

Luna and Celestia both smiled as the young filly and colt cheered and chatted about all of the adventures they will have in Ponyville."

"What if he doesn't agree to the conditions we have set?" Luna asked.

"Then we will have to compromise for Moonbeam's sake." Celestia said.

Luna looked back at Moonbeam who was arguing with Whirlwind on who gets to hold ShootingStar first.

The carriage landed with a soft thump in front of Twilight's castle. Whirlwind and Moonbeam jumped off with their bags before it came to a complete stop. "Children slow down." Celestia said. Whirlwind froze and Moonbeam crashed into him.

Celestia and Luna caught up with the eager little ones, "Are we going to behave this week?" Whirlwind looked up and gave the biggest smile he could muster. "Wind, no chaos magic. If hear that you used it you will be grounded." Whirlwind frowned, "But mom..."

"No buts. The guards are still picking cotton candy off of the bushes in the garden." Whirlwind looked a little embarrassed as he scratched his mane, "Did I do that?"

Celestia walked up to Whirlwind ans started tickling him. "Yes. You. Did." Whirlwind laughed as he flopped onto his back, "Mom stop it, I give I give. No chaos magic. NO CHAOS MAGIC!" Celestia stopped tickling him and nuzzled into him. "Behave my little chaos maker." Whirlwind reached up and hugged her muzzle, "I will mom."

Luna picked Moonbeam up, "That means you too. Remember what we talked about back home." Moonbeam shook her head as she smiled at her mother. Luna hugged Moonbeam close and touched horns. Moonbeam felt a sting, "Ow. What was that mom?"

"A protection spell, just in case your magic goes haywire." Luna said.

Moonbeam rubbed her head, "I thought unicorns and alicorns magic was supposed to protect them not harm them."

"This is true but there are some ways that you magic can still harm you. I just want to make sure you are protected from it if it does happen. Remember my little Moonbeam you are very powerful." Luna said as she nuzzled into Moonbeam.

"Ok mom." Moonbeam said as she hugged her mom tight.

Twilight opened the castle doors and SuperNova ran out. ShootingStar was crawling after him, "Big broder." She cooed.

Whirlwind smiled big as he saw SuperNova. He took his position. His wings open, head down, tail up. SuperNova did the same. Twilight rolled her eyes as she grabbed ShootingStar and got her out of the way, "3...2...1"

At one the boys were off, high in the sky they flew. They flew away from each other and then flew back. They each had a hoof out and when they met they bro hoofed and yelled, "EPIC BRO HOOF!"

They both landed and laughed as they bro hoofed again. "Man I missed you, heard you redecorated the garden."

Whirlwind scratched his mane, "I thought it would be cool just to make my life in Canterlot a little...sweeter."

The boys both laughed as Moonbeam made her way to Twilight. "Hi auntie Twi. Hey Star." Twilight let the little filly down and she crawled to Moonbeam. "Hi hi." She said. "She's started to teeth so watch out, she will be kind of cranky. Can you watch her while I go talk to your mom?" Moonbeam shook her head and Twilight walked away.

"Hello Lulu, Tia." She said. "Ok Twilight remember Whirlwind cannot have chocolate or strawberry milk before bed. He needs to drink warm regular milk. He has been told that he isn't allowed to use his chaos magic, so you shouldn't have any problems with him. If he does begin to act up do not hesitate to contact Discord. He will be staying in Canterlot in my place until I return."

"Ok and Moonbeam..." Twilight asked.

"Moonbeam has also been told not to use her magic. Her magic is way to powerful for her to control, she almost blew up the moon last night. I also put a protection spell on her so that if she does lose control of her magic her horn will...well I don't want to talk about it." Luna said looking down.

"Did you tell them that they are going to be going to school for a little while?"

Celestia and Luna looked at one another with wide eyes, "We totally forgot. Sorry Twilight, here use this to get them what they need." Celestia tossed a bag of bits Twilight's way. She caught it.

"It's okay, school doesn't start till tomorrow,I can go shopping today."

Both princess' shook their heads. "Twilight again we can't thank you enough." Luna said.

Twilight put a hand up, "It is one of the royal duties that all royalty look out for one another."

Both princess' climbed into the carriage. Celestia gave the word and they took off. Luna looked down and saw Moonbeam looking up at her as she waved her hoof. Luna's horn glowed...

Moonbeam felt a weight on her neck. It was a thin silver necklace with a crescent moon charm hanging off of it. Moonbeam held the charm and flipped it over. It read "I am always with you." Moonbeam smiled and looked up as the carriage disappeared.

Moonbeam turned and saw Flash Sentry handing Twilight a baby carrier and a bag. "Okay children I'm going to go shopping for a few hours. Nova why don't you help them get settled in, and try not to bug your father. He just got home and a grown Stallion needs his rest."

SuperNova shook his head as he led Whirlwind and Moonbeam inside. ShootingStar started to follow but Twilight picked her up with her magic and placed her gently placed her into the carrier. "Not you Star, you are coming with mommy. We are going shopping."

"Sopping Sopping!" ShootingStar cooed as she clapped her hooves together. Flash Sentry gently kissed Twilight and then kissed ShootingStar on the cheek. "Behave for your mother." ShootingStar smiled, "Ok Dada." Then with that Twilight was off.

SuperNova was going through Whirlwind's bag. "Whoa you brought the new Gem Quest board game. I can't wait to play it." Whirlwind shook his head, "Yeah I asked my parents for it last Hearth's Warming eve. It also has the new rare Clear Crystal that is worth 100,000 bits and you have to own both quarries and the mine shaft before you can find it."

SuperNova lifted a brow, "So are you ready to lose again." Whirlwind frowned, "That was a lucky win and you know it!" Moonbeam finished unpacking her bag and climbed onto the bed she was going to be sleeping in. She sighed and laid her head down, her ears flopped over.

SuperNova looked at Moonbeam, "You wanna play Momo?" Moonbeam shook her head, "No thanks I just...I just want to relax. It has been a long day." SuperNova looked at her with pity, "She will be back."

Moonbeam shook her head yes and looked away. SuperNova frowned and Whirlwind patted SuperNova on the shoulder, "Let's play the game." Whirlwind grabbed the game board and left the room with SuperNova following him out. Moonbeam looked out of the window and sighed as the sun started to set. She stood and watched as them moon rose. She smiled when she saw the stars start to appear. Once they started to twinkle some of them begun to move. "Making a constellation mom?" Moonbeam asked.

The stars danced and made a big pony and a little pony. The big one looked like Luna, and the little one like Moonbeam. Moonbeam laughed as the two danced around with one another and finally came in for a big hug. Then Moonbeam heard Luna's voice, "I will be back my little child of the night."

Moonbeam smiled as she held the char from her necklace in her hoof.

A/N Sorry it took just ssssoooo long but I have been busy with work and school and financial problems. I will try to upload as often as I can. Also sorry it's short but the next part will be really interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 6: The first day of school...and detention

Twilight yawned as she entered the kids room. ShootingStar was asleep in her crib sucking on her hoof. Whirlwind and SuperNova were asleep on the floor with a game board between them both, and Moonbeam was curled up on the bed her mane a mess, and still holding her charm in her hoof. Twilight moved the curtains and let light into the room, everyone cringed. "Noo...Too...Early!" Whirlwind complained as he took the game board and covered his head. SuperNova whined as he rolled over and planted his face into the ground. ShootingStar opened her eyes and cooed happily, "Mommy we go bye bye." Moonbeam yawned as she opened one eye.

"Wake up kids time for school."Twilight said as she walked over to the crib and took Shooting Star out. Whirlwind's head shot up knocking the game board over. "Wait, school like with other ponies that aren't related to us?" Twilight shook her head yes as she set ShootingStar down.

ShootingStar crawled over to her brother and tapped him on his head, "Broder go bye bye." SuperNova raise his head, "Brother doesn't want to go bye bye." Twilight frowned. Her horn glowed and SuperNova was in the air hanging upside down. "Well that's a shame, because your father and I worked very hard to convince the school to let you go back considering what happened last year..."

Whirlwinds eyes widened, "No way! Dude you unleashed the SuperNova!" SuperNova looked down, "I didn't try to I had no control. The last thing I remember was that colt talking bad about my mother and that was it, I blacked out."

Whirlwind jumped around, "Oh man I wish I could have seen it. Moonbeam you remember the SuperNova right?"

Moonbeam lifted her head, "Yeah it was that time that auntie Twilight visited us and we were all playing in the royal daycare when one of the mares took the pacifier from him."

"Well imagine that but ten times stronger." Twilight said still holding Nova in the air.

Moonbeam and Whirlwind looked at each other, eyes wide. "Whoa, I bet that did some damage." Whirlwind said.

"Yeah probably worse than your cotton candy tornado." Moonbeam laughed.

"Yeah coming from the princess who almost blew up the moon!"

Moonbeam gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"I am one nosy little dracpony." Whirlwind laughed.

Moonbeam frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Whirlwind 1, Moonbeam 0." SuperNova said still hanging upside down and pointed to the two.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot all about you there." Twilight said as she let him down.

"Now I want teeth, coats and manes brushed, faces washed, and saddlebags packed and all of you by the door when I have finished getting ShootingStar ready." Twilight said as she lifted Star and set her on her back and left the room.

"This is going to be a long week." Moonbeam sighed.

Once the kids were all ready they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Flash Sentry was sitting at the table, eating a cupcake and reading the paper.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Uncle."

"Bye Uncle."

"Have a good day kids."

Twilight was right behind them. She was carrying ShootingStar on her back. "Bye honey have a good day at work."

"Wait a minute, don't I get a good bye kiss from my two favorite girls." Flash Sentry said as he set the paper down.

He kissed ShootingStar on the cheek and she hugged his muzzle, "Bye bye daddy." Then he kissed Twilight on the lips gently. Twilight smiled, "You taste like frosting. I remember telling you to try and eat healthy for work so that you will have energy to get through the day." Flash chuckled, "Starting tomorrow I promise."

Twilight frowned. "I promise." Then with that he kissed her again. He looked over at ShootingStar who was sucking on her hoof. "You behave today missy, no more biting other ponies hoofs ok." ShootingStar cooed, "K K daddy."

Then with that Twilight left the castle. The kids were outside waiting for her. "Mom we are going to be late." SuperNova whined. "Okay, Okay lets hoof it."

The kids were far out ahead of Twilight and Star. As they made their was down the road other colts and fillies were running with their parents or pouncing on friends they haven't seen in a while. Moonbeam and Whirlwind felt a little left out. Moonbeam looked back at her saddle bag it was black with white stars on it. Then she looked over at Whirlwinds. He had a green bag with little tornado on it.

"I forgot to ask, Moonbeam how are you even awake for this? Aren't you supposed to sleep during the day and be awake for the night?" SuperNova asked. Moonbeam looked at him and his saddlebag that had books scattered all over for its design. "Yeah but I'm able to shift my sleeping cycles easily, depending on the situation." She said.

When they finally got to the school everypony was playing on the playground. SuperNova walked ahead and was immediately tackled by Sapphire Flame. She laughed as his saddle bag flew. "Hey Bud, welcome back to the old school grounds." SuperNova spoke but his voice was strained, "Thanks."

"By the way, Pinned ya!" Then Sapphire Flame hopped off of him and helped him put his saddle bag back on.

Twilight caught up and ShootingStar started to clap and coo happily. "This isn't you school baby girl this is your brothers. We are going to your school next." ShootingStar looked down, "But I want big broder." Twilight reached back and patted the little foal on her head, "You will see him again after school ok." ShootingStar still looked down.

Moonbeam smiled when Sapphire Flame called the whole gang over. Well almost the whole gang, Little Mac, Butterfly and Firefly were missing. "Good Morning I'm So Excited For Another School Year!" CheeseCake cheered.

Emerald yawned, "I don't know why it has to start sooo early though."

BlitzenBolt rolled his eyes, "Somepony is whining again."

Emerald gasped, "I am not whining I am complaining."

Ruby sighed, "They are pretty much the same thing sis." Emerald frowned at Ruby. Ruby rolled her eyes as she used her magic and took her mane out of the bun letting it fall into soft curls.

"Mother is going to pitch a fit." Emerald said.

"Yeah well I hate my mane tied up, even if I have to be a "Lady". " Ruby said.

Rainbow Dash walked up with Rainboom on her back. "Now don't be scared ok? Your brother is going to take you to your class. Red is going to be there with you too, so you already have one friend. I think even little Mac is in your class too." Rainboom shook her head.

Rainboom hopped off of Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow looked at her, "Don't let your difference get in the way of you making friends." Rainboom raised her hoofs and signed, 'But mom how do I talk to my friends if I can't talk.'

"Applejack has been teaching Red so he can translate, you just have to sign slowly ok." Rainboom shook her head and then signed, 'Why do I have to be so different?' Rainbow patted the young filly on her head, "Everyone is a little different, that is what makes them special." Rainboom smiled a little and then hugged Rainbow. Rainbow hugged back. Rainboom let go and smiled as Applejack walked up. Spike was behind her and he was carrying Red hot upside down by the tail. Red hot was frowning.

Rainbow smiled, "Let me guess...he didn't want to come today?" Spike gently set Red hot down and he ran to Rainboom as they joined the group. "No Applejack wouldn't let him go." Spike said frowning. "Well how am I supposed to know that he is ready. We could have waited another year. What if he gets a splinter? What if he doesn't like being away from the farm? What is he becomes greedy and we aren't there to control him?" Applejack started to freak out and was about to run to the children until Spike grabbed her.

"You are overreacting. He will do just fine." Rainbow Dash laughed, "This is Sapphire's first day of school all over again." Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a look as she snorted. "Is that supposed to scare me AJ?"

"I.."

"Hello girls." said the softest voice ever. They all looked over to see Fluttershy. She had Butterfly flying next to her and Little Mac on her other side. Big Mac was behind her carrying a rope in his mouth, on the other end of that rope was Firefly trying to crawl her way back in the direction they came. "I hate learning all we do is review what we did last year and learn just a little bit more, then wash, rinse, and repeat all over again." Big mac just sighed keeping the rope firmly in his grip.

AJ, Spike and Dash were laughing. "Momma can we go with the others?" Butterfly asked, sounding as sweet and lovely as Fluttershy. "Yes you can." Butterfly beamed, "Come on Little Mac."Eeyup" He said as he followed his big sister. Big Mac let go of the rope and Firefly went to make a run for it. She was caught by unicorn magic, "Oh for goodness sakes." Twilight walked up with Shootingstar and gently set Firefly down in front of her mom.

Firefly looked up at Fluttershy with an innocent smile and was welcomed with a frown. "Hiya momma." Fluttershy laid down so she was at her daughters level, "Now are we going to behave today?" Firefly just shook her head, "I'm not going to get a note from the teacher about you skipping, or not doing your work, or you and Ruby being little chatterboxes while the teacher is teaching right?"

Firefly sat back and raised a hoof and said, "I promise." Big Mac came up behind Fluttershy and said, "Pinkie Promise."

Pinkie and Cheese appeared out of nowhere and watched. Firefly sighed, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"And you can't break a Pinkie Promise." Pinkie said as her and Cheese joined the rest of the group.

"Ok ok can I go now?" Firefly asked. Fluttershy smiled and pulled Firefly close to her and nuzzled into her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Please behave my little trouble maker." Firefly smiled, "Ok momma." Firefly then ran off to join the rest.

"Remember you can't break a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie yelled as Firefly joined the group. "Where is Rarity?" Twilight asked. "Oh oh she said she had a lot of important work to get to so she couldn't make it." Pinkie said.

Firefly pounced onto Ruby. "Rubles I missed you bud. I got some super cool pranks for school this year." Ruby laughed as she stood with Firefly on her back.

Cupcake gasped, "You can't Firefly that would break your Pinkie Promise." Firefly looked at Cupcake confused. "How...did you?"

"We know everything." GrilledCheese said as he hugged his sisters. Ruby rolled her eyes "So this is Whirlwind the son of the great chaos master himself?" Moonbeam shook her head. She looked at Whirlwind who was too busy staring at Cupcake to realize anything. She shook her hoof in front of his face. "I think he is unavailable at the moment."

SuperNova laughed, "I think somepony has a crush on Cupcake."

"Her mane is sooo...chaotic." Whirlwind mumbled as he stared at her. GrilledCheese stepped up to Wind. "Sorry she isn't allowed to date."

Moonbeam looked at BlitzenBolt. "Hey...you ready?" He gave her a look "Ready for what? School?" Moonbeam shook her head. "No I'm not I hate school, just a building of rules that you are stuck in until you are old enough to live your own life." Then he walked away with Rainboom on his tail.

"What's his deal?" Moonbeam asked SuperNova. "When he was old enough he got into the Wonder Bolts school for gifted fliers. He used to get picked on a lot, they claimed that the only reason he got in was because his parents were Wonder Bolts. Then when his sister was old enough she attended the school with him, only...because she is a mute she used to get bullied a lot for not being able to talk. Blitzen had decided that he had enough and he started to fight them back. He got kicked out so Rainbow and Soarin brought them here. He may not have the cleanest track record but he has his reasons."

Moonbeam looked over at BlitzenBolt. He was hugging his sister tight. She signed him something and he shook his head as she climbed onto his back.

Red hot climbed onto Sapphire's back and Little Mac on Butterfly's. The principal came out and cleared her throat as she grabbed the microphone. "Welcome parents and students of all ages. This year our goal is to give you children the best education they will ever receive in all of Equestria. We strive to teach each pony the value they have in society and how they can all be the leaders of tomorrow."

Firefly yawned making Ruby chuckled.

"Today as we open the doors to yet another wonderful year we want to let you all know that with hard work, a little drive and determination you will be able to be lead the world into a brighter future."

"Or become an old grumpy mare." Ruby whispered. Blitzen, Firefly and Whirlwind chuckled, Emerald made a face. SuperNova and Moonbeam looked at each other worried.

"The doors are now open, let the first day of school commence."

There was a swarm of fillies and colts making their way to the doors. Moonbeam followed the group in. Rainboom looked back at Moonbeam and she motioned for her to follow. Moonbeam turned her head to the side confused but she did. Butterfly was the first to notice.

"Oh hello Moonbeam are you going with us to drop off the younger ponies." Moonbeam shook her head, "Rainboom insisted." Rainboom shook her head. "Really Rain, why her?" Rain signed something to her brother causing him to blush, "You are a little lightning cloud sometimes you know that?" Rainboom just made a laughing motion as she signed something to Red. Red laughed, "Yeah right, smooth my hoof." Moonbeam felt kind of left out but she continued on nevertheless.

They came to a door with a colorful bumblebee on the front. They opened it and there were other fillies and colts all little running about and playing with one another. Rainboom grabbed onto her brother's mane and buried her head into it. BlitzenBolt used his wings and patted her on her back and head. "It's ok sis. You've got Red hot and Little Mac to help you ok? If anything I am right down the hall." Rainboom shook her head and jumped off of her brothers back. She stood right in from of him and flexed her little arms. "That's right stay strong."

"Ok my little ponies everyone in a circle we are going to introduce ourselves." The teacher said. Rainboom gave BlitzenBolt one more hug.

"Red hot remember you are the translator ok." Sapphire said as Red jumped down. He smiled and shook his head. "I got this." Moonbeam smiled as the younger ponies ran to the circle. BlitzenBolt smiled when he saw his sister sit down with Red right next to her. Butterfly, Sapphire and Blitzen left the room. Moonbeam smiled at the young ponies. Rainboom smiled and waved at Moon. Moonbeam waved back as she walked out.

Moonbeam followed the gang and when she went to turn the corner she was met with a "wall" and then the floor. "Oh I'm sorry." said a new voice. Moonbeam looked up and there was a colt with a black coat and a white target around his right eye. He had a silver mane and tail and a bow and arrow as his cutie mark. "Are you ok I didn't mean to knock you down." He reached out and Moonbeam grabbed his hoof as he helped her up. "It's ok I should have been watching where I was going."

The colt studied her for a minute, "Hey are you new here, I don't think I have seen you around before." Moonbeam shook her head, "Yeah, I was home schooled before." The colt smiled and said, "Well my name is Bullseye. I'm sure a beautiful filly like yourself has a name that fits." Moonbeam blushed, "Oh...um...thanks it's Moonbeam...My mane...name is Moonbeam." Bullseye smiled, "Well it was great meeting you Moonbeam, I hope to see you again." Then he walked past her and turned down the hall where she just came from.

Moonbeam watched as he walked away and begun to walk as well only to bump into another "wall". "Ouch again." This time when she looked up it was BlitzenBolt, he frowned, "Stay way from Bullseye." Moonbeam stood up confused, "Huh?"

Blitzen growled, "Stay. Away. From. Bullseye. That colt is bad news." Moonbeam looked down, "But he seemed really nice."

"Well he isn't, remember you haven't been here as long as the rest of us." Then he walked away. When he was far enough not to hear Moonbeam mumbled, "Pushy."

Moonbeam entered the classroom, only Cupcake, Ruby and Firefly were in her class. The tables were set in groups of four. When Cupcake saw Moonbeam she raised her hoof high and waved it around like crazy., "Moonbeam! Over Here!" Moonbeam smiled and made her way over, "Where is the rest of the group?"

"We all have different teachers, that and they separated us on purpose." Firefly said.

"Oh really?" Moonbeam asked feeling a little weird not being with SuperNova and Whirlwind.

"Except they weren't smart enough to separate me and Firefly." Ruby laughed as she High-hoofed Firefly.

"They are trouble makers. I say let them create trouble as long as they don't hurt any pony." Cupcake said raising her hoof and slamming it on the table.

"We never do, we actually make school fun. Ruby remember the Confetti Canon?" Firefly chuckled.

"Or the Hallway Water Slide?" Ruby chuckled.

"I personally was a fan of the Smoothie Bomb on the playground. Delicious!" Cupcake smiled as she licked her lips.

"Oh yeah that was great." Ruby and Firefly laughed at the same time.

While they were talking Moonbeam was busy exploring her desk. There was nothing inside but it had a lot of space. She looked over at the ponies from other groups. They were taking their stuff out of their saddle bags and filling their desks. Moonbeam looked around confused. "Oh no my saddlebag. I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Don't worry we will find it, besides we don't do anything on the first day except for play games and introduce ourselves." Ruby said.

"Ok my little ponies please take yours seats. As you can see I let you choose your own seats. Please do not let me regret this." The teacher said as she entered the room. Ruby and Firefly chuckled.

"Now today we are going to be inrodu..." There was a knock on the door. BlitzenBolt was standing there with Moonbeams saddlebag. "Can I help you little one?" Blitzen looked around the room as he spotted Moonbeam. "I am just returning this saddlebag I found, In The Middle Of The Hallway!" Blitzen said emphasizing the last part. Moonbeam looked down and touched her charm.

"Very Well." The teacher said as Blitz walked over to Moonbeam and dropped the bag next to her. "I'm not your babysitter keep track of your stuff." Moonbeam frowned, "Fine, oh and for future reference I'm older than you." Blitz sighed, "With the mentality of a newborn foal." Then with that he left.

Cupcake, Ruby and Firefly looked at each other confused, eventually they just shrugged their shoulders and let the teacher begin with her lesson. One by one Ponies stood up said their names, if they had one what their special talent was or something they liked to do and what they would like to be when they get older. Then it was Firefly's turn.

"Hi everypony my name is Firefly, I like to pull pranks for fun because I am still a blank flank, and I love to play with clouds. I want to be a weather pony when I'm older."

Firefly sat down and Cupcake jumped up. "Hello everypony, my name is Cupcake. I really love cupcakes! My special talent is baking, and when I get older I want to be a party pony just like my mom and dad." Cupcake sat down.

Ruby was next. "I'm Ruby, Blank flank and proud. I really like to pull pranks as well but I also favor chemistry. So I guess when I get older I want to be a scientist."

Moonbeam sighed as Ruby sat down and she stood up. "Hello everypony, my name is Moonbeam. I don't have a cutiemark yet..."

'Or a father.' She thought.

"But I do like playing with the stars and spending time with my mom. When I get older I want to be like my mom." Then she sat down. Some pony coughed, "Momma's Pony!"

Everypony laughed except for Ruby, Firefly, Cupcake, the teacher and of course Moonbeam.

"Hush now ponies, there will be no bullying in this class. If I hear it again that will be detention." Everypony gasped and went silent immediately. Moonbeam looked confused, "What is detention?" She whispered to Ruby.

"That is when they make you stay after school for being a bad pony, they make you write lines and be quiet for two whole hours. They also tell your parents so you know you are grounded when you get home." Ruby whispered back.

Once the everypony had a turn a bell rang. Everypony got up and headed for the door. "Where are we all going." Moonbeam asked as she followed the girls out. "We are going to lunch/recess." Firefly said.

"Yeah it's when all of us go outside to eat and if you finish your lunch early you get to play on the playground until the bell rings again! We get to see all of our friends from other classes too! I'm so Excited!" Cupcake yelled without once taking a breath.

Moonbeam smiled, "So I get to see Whirlwind and SuperNova again."

Moonbeam broke into a sprint when a whistle went off. She froze in place, "No Running In The Halls!"

Everypony was outside some eating at the tables, others in group circles on the grass. Moonbeam looked around and then felt an arm wrap around her. "This way girly." Cupcake said as she pulled Moonbeam over to where the group was sitting. SuperNova and Whirlwind were playing cards with Blitzen and GrilledCheese. Emerald was brushing ButterFly's mane. Rainboom was signing to Redhot and he was talking back. CheeseCake was sharing her desserts with SapphireFlame and LittleMac. Moonbeam took a seat next to SuperNova, "Who's Winning?" SuperNova was rearranging his cards around. "It all depends on his move."

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

SuperNova growled as he picked on from the deck. He pulled a three and slapped his book down. "That's game."

Blitzen looked down at his cards. "Well played bro, Well played."

SuperNova smirked as he looked over to Moon, "How is class so far?"

"Well I..."

"She got picked on for being a Momma's pony." Cupcake said as she jumped forward and pounced on her brother. GrilledCheese laughed as his cards flew everywhere. "My sister is banana's"

Whirlwind looked down, "You got picked on?"

"Well we don't know who the pony was someone just kind of coughed and said Momma's Pony at the same time." Moonbeam sighed.

Whirlwind got up and gave Moonbeam a hug. "They only say that because they still have their mothers...Want some chocolate milk?" Moonbeam shook her head yes.

Whirlwind made a cup of chocolate milk appear and he handed her the cup. Moonbeam tilted it to drink it and she instead drunk the cup instead of the milk. She handed the milk back, "Thanks cousin that kind of cheered me up"

Blitzen was watching them the whole time, he kind of felt sorry for Moonbeam.

"Hey Moonbeam." came a familiar voice from the playground. Blitzen stood up and frowned, "What is he doing here?" Bullseye was walking up to the group. "Hey Moonbeam I was wondering if you want to go on the swings with me?" Moonbeam looked back at her friends, everyone was shaking their heads no and making wild hoof gestures. Even Rainboom was going nuts.

"Sure." She said as she followed Bullseye to the swings. The whole group collapsed, Whirlwind looked around confused, "I didn't know the word ''Sure" would cause so much chaos. Maybe I should say it more often."

Cheesecake was the first to speak. "She can't hang out with Bullseye, he's EVIL!" GrilledCheese and Cupcake was behind her making ghost noises. "So he's a ghost?" Whirlwind said.

"No no...these guys always blow things out of proportion. He's just bad news, every filly who has ever talked to him has changed, or just been hurt. The point is they never come back the same pony." Blitzen said. Rainboom jumped into the conversation. She signed something to Red hot, "Oh yeah I remember that. He even picked on Rain because of...well yeah he is a total...flank face."

Just then there was a huge commotion playground. Fillies and Colts started to form a circle. "Some where laughing and others were yelling." The group got up to see what all of the commotion was about with Moonbeam leading the charge. They worked their way in until they got to the inside circle where they saw a little colt his ears flopped over and he was low to the ground. He was light blue with purple hoofs, and purple tips on his ears, he had a black and grey mane, and a tail that was long and had a little purple hand on the end of it.

Then there was a unicorn standing next to him, defending him. She looked like a regular unicorn. She had a light purple coat with a yellow two tone mane and a weird horn. "You leave him alone!" She yelled.

"What if I don't Dinky, whatcha gonna do use your "Magic" on me?" Asked a little colt as he flicked her horn. She snorted, "Just leave him alone, he isn't hurting anypony."

"Well the fact that he is here hurts my well being. I mean he isn't normal."

Moonbeam joined the circle and looked over at Whirlwind, he looked like he has had enough. "Remember we can't use our magic." Moonbeam whispered.

"I don't care if I get grounded for a millennium. I want that pony to shut his muzzle." Whirlwind said as he stepped forward. He stood next to Dinky and patted the little colt with his hoof. "It's alright."

"Oh look at this people another weirdo."

Whirlwind stood up and looked the colt dead in the eyes, "So...What's the problem?"

"You are they problem, you and your little band of misfits."

"Do you even know who I am...?"

Moonbeam hid her face in her hooves. She knew what was coming.

Whirlwinds horn glowed as he started to grow. He grew to an enormous high. His eyes glowing as he roared. He lowered his head down to the bully's height. "Now...what was that you were saying about ponies who look different?"

The bully's eyes widened. He gulped, "Nothing...I didn't saw anything, sir." Then with that the bully ran of. The circle of ponies broke up and all that were left was the crew and Dinky and the little colt. Whirlwind got down to his original form. "Wow that felt great. I love my chaos. I think dad would be proud of me that I actually mastered that spell." Whirlwind went to help up the young colt when there was the sound of running hooves behind him.

He turned and looked, the bully had come back for more. Before he got close enough, Moonbeam aim at him with her magic and turned him into an orange frog. "Oops wrong spell." She went to change him back but it didn't work. "Umm Momo..." Whirlwind pointed to her head. She reached up but she no longer felt her horn.

"My horn is gone what happened?" She checked her sides, "My wings are still there but why is my horn gone?" SuperNova turned the bully back to normal. The bully ran off, this time for good.

Moonbeam was surrounded by everyone. "Maybe it's because you used too much magic?" GrilledCheese said.

"Maybe it was a hard spell?" Emerald said.

Whirlwind's eyes widened, "It was auntie Lulu."

Moonbeam's eyes widened as she started to put the pieces together.

"Ms. Moonbeam and Mr. Whirlwind." A voice said in a stern tone.

Everyone looked over to see the Principal and the bully. "The use of Magic is forbidden unless it pertains to your studies. So for breaking the rules you two will be attending detention today. I will inform Princess Twilight on what happened here today."

The bully stick his tongue out. Whirlwind and Moonbeam's ears flopped over and they looked down. "Same goes for you Mr. SuperNova."

SuperNova yelled, "What! I Turned him back to normal!"

"Instead of handling the problem yourself you should have summoned a teacher. I commend you on your behavior but rules are rules."

SuperNova growled under his breath.

"Now Apologize."

"We're Sorry." They three said in unison.

"I forgive your apology." The bully said in a snarky tone as he trotted away happily.

The Principal was about to walk away when she stopped and said, "Oh I almost forgot. Ruby and Firefly, in my office when the bell rings. I want to know who put ketchup packets under the toilet seats and replaced the soap with krazy glue." Then she left.

SuperNova was pounding his hoofs into the ground. SapphireFlame walked up behind him and placed a hoof on his back trying to calm him down. He sighed as he turned and hugged her. "I'm going to be grounded until I die."

Whirlwind looked at Moonbeam, "We really are going to be ground into the next millennium." Moonbeam just shook her head. "Eeyup."

Luna and Celestia were walking though the thick snow. The wind was too powerful for them to actually fly. "Dammit where is his cave." Celestia yelled. Luna scratched her mane, "Not to far now."

After climbing a hill then finally reached their destination. Luna was shivering, not from the cold but from the idea of seeing him again. Celestia placed a hoof on her sisters shoulder, "You can do this. I am right behind you." Luna shook her head as the two descended down the hill to the cave. Luna and Celestia both made their horns glow in the dark cave once they were inside.

It was less chilly inside and it felt empty. Luna was looking around on the ice walls and she saw many pics, most of them depicting her and her sister as dead. But then there was one that had her and him. They were kissing and surrounded by many little ponies. She smiled at this one, "So he does still have feelings."

Celestia was traveling deeper into the cave, she saw something that made her step back, before she could get away, she blacked out into darkness.

Luna was still looking at the picture. "I made that one for you." A faint voice said. Luna knew who it was. "I need to talk to you."

"It has been years since you last came and talked to me. Do you really expect me to listen." Then a shadow fell over her, she felt like she was choking. "Please just listen, *Cough* I promise this *Cough* Isn't a trick *Cough Cough*. I don't want to hurt you." Luna said as she coughed, her eyes watering, it was getting harder to breath.

Then she saw those green and red eyes. "But I want to hurt you."

Luna fell to the ground she felt cold and she couldn't breath. Before she faded into darkness she whispered, "Sombra."

A/N Sorry it took so long. I needed time to create. Work had been giving me more hours, working on getting ready for college, I start in the spring. Also working on getting a car, so i have been a busy body. Now time to go work on that Youtube video. I'm PastelProse and I approve this authors note.


	7. Apology

To answer your question. Yes I will be updating soon I just have to find a day that I can go to the library because my fathers computer is being stupid and my laptop is currently still in the pawnshop...there is the slight glimmer of hope that I maybe getting it out before December but right now as the money situation is going that is all it is...a glimmer. So sorry I will try to get the next chapter out just...please give me time. I promise I haven't forgot about Moonbeam and the gang. Btw I would love if some of you guys who could draw would be willing to draw the OC's for me please and thank you.


End file.
